fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MPC! 20
What if you die?! Daisuke and Maeko, no longer friends?! (あなたが死んだらどう？大輔とまえこ, もう友達じゃないの？ Anata ga shindara dō? Daisuke to Maeko, mō tomodachi janai no?) is the 20th episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary The Precure fight against a new Crashju, that popped out of nowhere. Filming the whole incident, Maeko ignores the advices to stand back and almost gets crushed by the Crashju, being saved in the nick of time by Power. After the Cures purify it with Loyal Miracle Shield, Daisuke glares at Maeko. The next day at school, everyone comments on the recent post at the Precure Blog, and the Kita brothers talk about Maeko's lack of care on recent Precure missions. Daisuke is particularly upset, because she promptly ignored the team's warnings, just to "film the battle in the best way". As they meet with her in the PreClub, she's excited about the good reception of the new post. Daisuke then slams his hand on the desk, telling her at once to stop putting herself in danger for such a futile thing, which surprise Maeko. As she tries to make her point that the Precure are now Ryūtenshi's main heroes and their deeds can't be forgotten, Daisuke argues that she could die for that stupid blog. These words break her heart and Daisuke's, and he steps back before running away from the club. Kosuke fears for the situation, seeing tears starting to form at Maeko's face, and Wan-chan shows worrying as well. Meanwhile at Paradox Corps, Unmei looks at Kamen comforting Chinmoku, and can't help himself but to laugh at the boy's misfortune and fragility due to Nisshoku's current state. Kamen is enraged by that, claiming his son loves Nisshoku that much to be worried. Unmei replies that such feelings will bring nothing but trouble to future missions, and calls Kamen weak for defending his son, proclaiming he regrets and feels nothing for anyone, having no close connections or anyone he could ever care for. Kamen demands him to stop, threatening to battle him right there, but Lord Claw stop them right there, taking Unmei's side on the argument that feelings shouldn't be considered in battle and ordering him to go unleash another Crashju. Kosuke finds Daisuke far from school, ready to destroy his cellphone by throwing it at the lake. He suceeds in saving it, but falls on the lake. As he's about to give it back to Daisuke he snaps it out of his hand and breaks down at his arms, crying. Kosuke don't know what he can do or say, until Eiji appears out of nowhere, saying he saw Daisuke running away from school. Daisuke wipes his tears and talks about their friendship, since they were young to the actual days, and this being the first fight they had in years, the first time being when she called him dumb for not holding her when she was learning to ride her bike; then he gets in the verge of crying again, fearing this time their friendship was broken beyond repair. Eiji promptly grabs his face, pointing out if they're really friends, they'd find out a way. Meanwhile, back at the PreClub, Maeko is writing an article revealing the Precure's identities, and Wan-chan is horrified by that. He tries snapping Maeko out of that, making her throw the puppy away. As she's about to post, Okimi reverts to Orbit and scratch Maeko's hand, deleting her post afterwards. Wan-chan is happy to see Orbit, and she faces Maeko with an angry stare, only to see the girl is in a hypnotized state: Unmei's voice rings on her head, with words of betrayal and hatred, making his "puppet" grab the fairies. As they return to school, Daisuke looks back at his pictures with Maeko, and almost cries again, remembering calling her negligent and stupid. Toshiro and Yukio hear that and come over to see what happened. Eiji explains the situation briefly, and Yukio points to Daisuke he couldn't possibly imagine them breaking their friendship up, even if his reasons to worry were legit. They're surprised by a Wheel of Fortune almost crushing them and everyone else but them run for their lives. Unmei lands on top of it, showing off his "puppet" carrying Orbit and Wan-chan. Daisuke demands him to let go of his friend, and Unmei laughs out loud, recalling him how he hurt Maeko's feelings and how they were no longer friends for that, making him feel bad. Kosuke defends his brother, saying that their friendship was stronger than he thought, and in response to that, Unmei spins his Wheel forward and the symbols attack the boys. As they transform to fight, Rescue tries reaching Maeko, apologizing for calling her blog stupid, and explaining he just didn't wanted her to get hurt. Unmei's voice rings at her head again, making her attack with unseen agility, and Rescue holds her close, making her let go of the fairies and asking the team to attack them both while they can. Power and the others get worried, but Rescue ask him to just do it. Rescue then recalls the rest of the bike incident: Maeko did call him dumb for not holding to her bike, but then her mother pointed out she didn't needed him to do it, for she pedal by herself all the way down street. This made her blush ashamed and later apologize to him by promising they wouldn't let anything ruin their friendship again. This warms up Rescue's heart and he repeats he won't let go of Maeko, for she was his dearest friend, and that he didn't wanted to lose her. As the team reluctantly attacks, for Unmei's visible delight, and Wan-chan cries of worrying, Rescue's Shiewel, cheek symbol and hairlights glows, forming a star forcefield around them and destroying the tarot card on the back of Maeko's shirt. As she wakes up from her trance, she and Rescue cry, apologizing for fighting against each other. As the shield dissipates, Rescue notices his vest looked as if covered with glitter and his hair had a ponytail, and X is confused about what happened. Rescue deduces it's some kind of Awaken Hero mode, name that Maeko agrees on. Unmei breaks their little reunion with his Wheel, and the Precure attack the symbols, Rescue reach for the center of it, breaking it with his Meteor Wave Punch, this time adding an Awaken to the attack, and tearing the wheel to pieces. Unmei is enraged, but before leaving, he points out to Maeko she can't hide her true feeings forever, making her blush. Daisuke, oblivious to what he truly meant, asks if Maeko is still angry at him, and Maeko points out she's not, but she now understands how Daisuke was worried about her, and promises to listen for now on, recalling their promise to never let anything tear their friendship apart. The team is happy with that conclusion, but Eiji wonders about the Awaken Hero mode discovery and if the other Cures could have that as well. Precure references * Daisuke and Maeko's shock after arguing is similar to Nagisa and Honoka's fight in Futari wa Precure. * Daisuke's cellphone wallpaper has Cure Echo, from the All Stars New Stage movies. Category:Episodes